


Monster

by Melime



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Helena felt like a monster.
Relationships: Helena Klein/Main Character
Kudos: 8
Collections: femslashficlets





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Monstro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833687) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the femslashficlets community, challenge #166 - monster.

She was a monster hiding under a human mask. All the lives she took, all the destruction she caused, so many things that she couldn’t take back. She was a monster, even before the Witch Queen made her into one. But there was one person who saw her differently, the woman who shared her face with the Witch Queen, but couldn't be more different from her. The woman who was the only one to look at her and see more than the deaths she carried on her shoulders. When Helena saw herself reflected in her eyes, she hoped that she could be more than the monster she always saw herself as.


End file.
